1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to protective textile sleeves for providing protection to elongate members contained therein, and more particularly to protective textile sleeves having a fixation mechanism for fixing the sleeves to an elongate member extending therethrough.
2. Related Art
Protective textile sleeves for providing protection to elongate members extending therethrough are known. Typically, the protective sleeves are formed having one of a tubular wall having a circumferentially continuous wall, or a wrappable wall having opposite lengthwise extending edges configured to be wrapped into overlapping relation with one another. Regardless of the type of aforementioned wall, the sleeves are typically fixed to the elongate member extending therethrough via wrapped tape or separately applied glue. The application of tape is costly from a material and labor standpoint, and can also prove to be unsightly if not applied neatly. Further, the externally applied tape can become damaged, thereby affecting its ability to reliably fix the sleeve to the elongate member. The application of separately applied glue is also costly from a material and labor standpoint, and can further add cost from the need to provide drying time for the glue. In addition, the glue can prove messy in application, thereby leading to further cost associated with the necessary clean-up thereof.